


Don't Spill A Drop

by SusieBeeca



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Body Image, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Illustrations, Kinky, Lactation, PWP, Pica, Playful Sex, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, illustrated fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Bismuth is heavily pregnant and cranky. Pearl stumbles upon a strange new way to cheer her up.(Set before Bismuth's bubbling, and in the same AU as "Amor Vincit Omnia"---but it is a stand-alone story!)





	Don't Spill A Drop

 

 

~

 

“Hellooooo, Bismuth! Isn’t it a lovely day?”

Bismuth stirred just enough to glare at her from under the blanket. Pearl bit her lip, pulling back; she knew her exaggerated perkiness got on Bismuth’s nerves, but she just couldn’t restrain the joy that came pouring out of her each time she laid eyes on her lover. She looked so _beautiful_ like this, and even her crankiness couldn’t take away from the glow.

“Er… I just meant… maybe we could go for a walk through the woods later…?”

Bismuth grunted in antipathy. “You mean a waddle through the woods?”

She decided to ignore that. Hiding her gift behind her back with one hand, Pearl plucked the hem of the blanket and pulled it down to reveal Bismuth’s flushed, sweaty face. “And how’s Mama feeling today?”

She let out a groan. “Pearl…” she began, her voice deep and thick despite the whine.

“Oh! Oh, of course, I’m sorry. I forgot.” Although Bismuth tolerated Pearl’s exuberance, she drew the line at outright cutesiness---and being called ‘Mama’ topped the list. Shifting from foot to foot, she tried again, her voice lower: “How are you feeling?”

Bismuth let her hand flop to her gut with a harrumph. “You know when whales wash up on the beach? After they die they get all distended from the decomposition and explode. You’ve seen that, right? Rotting guts blowing everywhere?”

Pearl twisted her mouth. “Is that how you feel?”

“No.” She rolled on her side, still rubbing her midsection. “I _envy_ them.”

She shook her head with a wry smile. “Now now. That’s no way to talk.” Her fingers drummed against the bowl as she slowly shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. “I know what will brighten your mood!”

She yanked the blanket back up to her neck. “You’ve been talking to the humans again, haven’t you?”

“No, not at all,” she reassured. “No yoga this time. Just a little pick-me-up!”

When she presented the bowl with a flourish, the fuzz suddenly cleared from Bismuth’s eyes. “Is that---?”

“Fruit salad!” She tittered as she watched Bismuth struggle into a sitting position. As much as she yearned to rush in and offer to help, she knew her lover, proud and stubborn as she was, hated any kind of fuss. “I gave the recipe a little tweak. See what you think!”

“You’re the best, Pearl!” Beaming, Bismuth grabbed the bowl, which nearly disappeared in her huge hands. “Aw, and you even remembered the sand dollars!”

Pearl tried not to shiver. “Erm… yes.” She hid her discomfort fairly well; while she wasn’t unused to seeing gems eat random items, it was almost exclusively an Amethyst trait. For a Bismuth to indulge was… well, unsettling, especially to Pearl’s easily-rattled psyche.

Though the worry about her lover and their offspring was a constant roaring storm in her brain, Pearl had learned not to get between the now heavily-pregnant Bismuth and her weirder cravings. It couldn’t do any harm, she reminded herself; quite the opposite, in fact. Since Bismuth had altered her diet, many of her more unpleasant symptoms had gone away---when she started eating clay her migraines ebbed to mere headaches, and her ankles had made a miraculous reappearance when she developed a taste for pine cones and acorns. Seashells and oysters reduced her nausea, but---mercifully---she refrained from eating them in Pearl’s presence. The fruit and honey didn’t have any nutritional value for a gem, but Pearl never left them out, knowing her lover’s sweet tooth.

Pearl watched her gobble up the salad with a smile so wide it hurt. Normally she would have scolded her for her lack of manners, but… it just seemed so endearing, somehow. Maybe it was because her enthusiasm showed how much she appreciated Pearl’s gifts. Or maybe…

She pulled at her leggings, feeling the warmth in her chest begin to trickle lower.

Maybe it was because that hunger reminded her of something else.

Bismuth paused, licking the grit from her gums, and swirled her spoon around the bowl to get the last of the berries from the bottom. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Doll,” she mumbled out through her half-full mouth, and lifted the bowl up as if in a toast. “I don’t know what you put in this stuff, but I swear you’re making magic!”

“Happy to oblige,” she murmured.

Tilting the bowl to the ceiling, Bismuth drained the last of the juices and wiped her knuckles over her face, but her smile dimmed far too quickly. “Ugh. This hits bottom in record time.”

“What do you mean?”

Groaning, she put a hand behind her for support and leaned her weight off of her lap. Her free hand came up to scratch at her apron straps, and she fidgeted with them, pulling them off her swollen breasts. “Pearl, I eat this and two seconds later I can feel it moving through me." She shook her head. "Sometimes I think I can _see_ myself getting bigger.”

Pearl bit, then chewed her lip as she watched her shift and stretch, reaching behind her back to undo the ribbon holding the apron taut. It was still resting over her body, but now she didn’t have as much pressure against her gut. “Ahh. That’s better.”

_It certainly is_ , Pearl thought.

Crossing her legs at the ankles, Bismuth let out a contented purr and rubbed her palms over her thighs. “Damn. Never really knew how uncomfortable clothes were until the damn kids started sprouting.”

She glanced up, about to say something else, but it dried up when she saw the look on Pearl’s face.

“Uh…Pearl? Sweetie? You okay?”

“I’m better than ‘okay’,” she murmured as she closed the distance between them, her eyes hooded and her gem glowing.

Bismuth eyed her warily. “You look like you’re going to eat me alive.”

The laugh that came growling from her throat surprised them both. “ _I just might._ ”

After taking a delicate perch behind her, Pearl tucked her chin over Bismuth’s shoulder and wound both arms around her huge belly. Even though Bismuth shifted uncomfortably, Pearl pulled her closer, chest to her broad back, and began to rub over the bulge. Bismuth’s abdomen had always been firm---hard steel muscles under velvet skin---but as her gestation progressed she’d begun to develop a protective little pad of fat around the geodes. Pearl knew she was sensitive about it, but she adored thumbing around the new plushness. “Oh, my darling, I could eat you with a spoon.”

“Leave it to _you_ to keep table etiquette in mind when you’re trying to talk dirty,” she grumbled, albeit through a smile. It faltered when the tips of Pearl’s fingers lingered along the edge of her apron, and faded entirely when those cool digits delved beneath the coarse fabric. Time was she could suck in her stomach… but no such luck now.

“Mm. Why don’t you lighten the load a bit?” Pearl teased, her free hand tugging at the neck strap holding Bismuth’s top in place. “Let me see you in all your glory.”

“’Glory’, my bloated ass.” Her cheeks darkened, but she didn’t make a move to stop Pearl’s insistent groping. “Pearl, c’mon. I’m covered in stretch marks.”

“Every artist needs to stretch a canvas before they make a masterpiece.”

She chuckled and, almost grudgingly, relaxed under Pearl’s nuzzling. “Do you practice those sweet nothings, or do they just come naturally?”

“I only speak the truth,” she purred as she massaged her palms over her lover’s paunch, the soft skin warming her fingers. Bismuth sighed, leaning back against Pearl’s shoulder, and they both hissed through their teeth when the geodes shifted around under Pearl’s dainty touches.

Pearl’s breath gusted over her shoulder. “Oh! Did you feel that?”

She rolled her eyes, grinning. “Of course I did, Pearl. You should feel it from my side.”

“Mmm.” Her slender hands moved upwards, tracing the star on Bismuth’s apron; then, ever so softly, she touched skin again and brushed over the setting of her gem. Her lover groaned, and Pearl smirked; her facets were getting more and more sensitive by the day. She wasn’t sure if Bismuth had noticed, but ever since she’d ‘caught’, her gem had begun growing barely-visible protrusions around each different colour; every week or so the oxide would flake off, revealing another tiny ridge, glinting iridescent in the light. The stern, angular crystal was blooming out like a vulva, and it made Pearl’s mouth water.

It seemed to have an effect on her lover as well, since every time those she touched those feathery facets, the moan from deep in Bismuth’s ribcage rumbled up through both of them.

“Let me see you, Bismuth.”

Her hands spread, and she gently cupped Bismuth’s breasts. The fabric of her apron scraped on her knuckles, but only for a moment---she dismissed her clothes, leaving her body bare beneath Pearl’s grip.

“There we go,” Pearl sighed, taking her nipple between two fingers. “Don’t you feel better now?”

Bismuth smiled and relaxed, her shoulders visibly slumping from their tensed position. “Be careful, they’re tender.”

“They certainly are.” She let one hand drift down the front of Bismuth’s belly and shuffled around so they were face-to-face. As she leaned in close, Pearl let the edge of her fingernail trace along the places where Bismuth’s skin had split and re-stitched itself, like rivers bubbling through valleys; her big, strong body was swelling with life, and Pearl wished she could find a way to tell her just how beautiful she looked.

But sometimes actions were louder than words. After a light kiss on her lips, Pearl gave the left corner of her gem a teasing lick; once she felt the shiver she’d been hoping for, she bobbed down and took a nipple in her mouth.

Bismuth’s gasp was thin and stuttering, but she still managed a guffaw. “I might as well just paint a bull’s-eye on them.”

“ _Mmm._ ”

Her smile wavered a bit, and her eyes drifted away from Pearl’s blissful face. “Y’know… Bismuths normally don’t have tits like this. Are you still going to love me when I pop the rocks out? When I go back to normal?”

_“Mmmm.”_ Pearl’s moan was comforting as she kneaded her hand against the smooth, soft skin. “MM-hm.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?” she said with affection as she brought a hand up to ruffle Pearl’s hair. “Oh _damn_ does that feel good…”

It happened in an instant. It was like flipping a switch---one moment Pearl was skin-to-skin with her, and the very next she shrieked and went flying backwards, both hands clamped over her mouth like a vice.

Bismuth toppled backwards onto her palms, mouth agape. “What?! What is it?!”

Pearl had gone even paler than usual, her eyes bugging so wide they looked like they were going to fall out. Slowly, she lifted a shaking hand, one finger pointed, and stammered “S-Some…something…c-came out of your breast!”

Bismuth just stared blankly for a moment. The gears in her head took much longer than usual to process that, and when she regained her voice, all she could manage was “…Come again?”

“Something came out of your breast!” Pearl repeated. Her pupils were pinpricks. “Look! It’s doing it again!!”

Bismuth looked down and let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise. Jeez, Pearl wasn’t kidding---there really was something leaking out! Stunned, she palmed her breast, and gasped when a little sparkling bead formed on her nipple. “Holy hell!”

Pearl’s hands, which had been up by her cheekbones in terse, clenched fists, slowly descended, and one by one, her fingers unfurled. Her eyes closed, and after a minute or two the agitation ebbed from her features. “Okay. Wait. I think I remember hearing something about this.”

“Uh-huh?” Bismuth was only half-listening. She squeezed her other breast and grinned when it formed its own bead, this one a bit bigger.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Pearl said, more to herself than anything. “I think it’s supposed to happen.” Her laugh was thin and sheepish. “Oh, goodness, look at me! Panicking over the slightest thing.” She placed a hand on Bismuth’s shoulder and smiled. “I’m sorry for overreacting, darling. I was just surprised, and…”

She trailed off when she saw that her lover was still mesmerized by this new development. A droplet landed on her finger, and Bismuth rubbed it under her thumb. It was liquid for a moment, almost like mercury, but then eventually turned to a shiny powder, white and silvery at the same time. She glanced up to Pearl, and without breaking eye contact, brought her finger to her mouth and licked it. “Hmm. Not bad.”

Pearl squeezed her lips together but not quite in time to pinch back her startled squawk.

Bismuth tested her breasts again, and another little spurt dribbled out. This time she didn’t pause to let it dry, and tasted it immediately. “Hey, what do you know? It’s even sweeter when it’s still wet!”

She’d been joking. At least, she’d _thought_ she’d been joking. But the moment she popped her thumb from her mouth, Pearl went rushing up to her, eyes glowing like the Northern Lights, and slammed her face down onto Bismuth’s chest.

“Whoa, Pearl! What are you doing?!”

The lips she’d been brushing against Bismuth’s breast came to a pucker around her nipple. Her eyes were closed in reverence, her nose tucked to the side, her throat pulsing gently. Despite every stupid stutter in her mind, Bismuth finally put two and two together, and realized that the easy back-and-forth of Pearl’s jaw meant she was…

“Holy stars, are you actually suckling?!”

“Mm-hmm.”

She tried not to shiver when that murmur sent hot, tingling vibrations up her chest. Her voice was light and jovial, but she couldn’t quite hide the tremor under her words. A huge hand cupped under Pearl’s head and she guided her up, just slightly, caressing her cheek with her thumb. “You know, Pearl, there’s a fine line between ‘kinky’ and ‘perverted’…”

If she was paying attention, it didn’t show.

“You sure you’re a gem, Pearl? ‘Cause you’re kind of acting like a mammal right now,” Bismuth said, trying to snort, but it came out more like a choke as she struggled to keep her cool. Oh, damn, she was warming up, the heat in her core scalding like lava, and it was bubbling between her legs.

Pearl gulped, and so did she. _Am I actually getting turned on by this?!_

She tried to bluster: “Huh, so much for the terrifying Renegade Pearl! Look at you. Reverting like a newborn.”

A single pale finger came up to rest on her lips, and Bismuth laughed. “I don’t think so, Doll.” She took Pearl by the wrist and moved her arm back down. Some of her confidence was coming back. “If you wanna sample the goods, you gotta do as I say.”

Pearl opened an eye, but didn’t stop nursing. She only paused to swallow. “Mm?”

“Uh-huh. First thing’s first…” Bismuth hoped her smirk didn’t look _too_ devious as her hand wandered down Pearl’s flat belly. She tugged at her skirt. “The uniform. Lose it.”

Now the other eye opened. Pearl’s hesitation was slow and deliberate---her little way of topping from the bottom---but she acquiesced. Her nipples were already puffy, and it only took a few not-so-gentle pinches before they stiffened between Bismuth’s fingers.

“Good, good.” Lightly raking her nails across Pearl’s skin, Bismuth gave her gem a kiss before tickling into her curls. “Oh, wet already?” she teased, pressing a finger between Pearl’s lips but avoiding her clit. “Were you playing with yourself before you came in?”

She shook her head as best she could.

“So that means you got all hot and bothered just from nursing.” Her finger bumped once, twice, three times on Pearl’s clit, then sunk back down to circle around her entrance. She grinned when Pearl started to squirm. “Naughty little thing, aren’t you?”

She pulled back, a line of fluid glimmering between her tongue and the thick nipple. “Bismuth…”

“Ah, ah, ah…” With a wink, she tapped Pearl’s lips just as Pearl had done to her earlier. “No talking til you’ve finished your meal.”

Pearl’s eyelids fluttered shut again, her deep blue blush rising up to her hairline. This time she gave her nipple a little bite before going back to suckling, and Bismuth tweaked the tip of her nose. “And don’t you spill a drop, princess.”

Sometimes their lovemaking was fast and frantic, but now Bismuth decided to bide her time. Her rough knuckles grazed along Pearl’s inner thighs until she was drenched, and then she took her sex in her palm. She was careful not to tug too hard as she rolled Pearl’s labia between her finger and thumb; they were so delicate, like soaked chiffon, and she relished how they felt as they slipped around her sturdy fingers. Every now and then she’d ‘accidentally’ nudge her swelling clit, and her smirk grew when Pearl jumped.

She pried her gaze away from Pearl’s face when she felt a slim hand edging from her breast to her belly. “And just what do you think you’re doing, hm?”

Despite the earlier command, Pearl leaned her head back, patted the top of Bismuth’s breast, and whispered “I think this side’s done. Would you like me to switch?”

“Kiss me first.”

She sat upright and took Bismuth’s lower lip between hers. The kiss was light and sweet as they shared the otherworldly taste that lingered on Pearl’s tongue. When she shifted around to the other side, Bismuth’s arm was there to cradle her.

Bismuth gazed down at her fondly, enjoying the prim little slurping noises her lover was making, and gathered some of the wetness from her breast onto her fingers. There was no real need for the lubrication---Pearl was already sopping halfway down her thighs---but Bismuth shivered at the thought of mixing their juices together. So weird and so taboo. She slid a finger deep inside where the slick walls were squeezing. “How’s that feel?”

Pearl responded by wrapping her legs around Bismuth’s brawny arm and bucking her hips. Hooking her fingers, Bismuth laughed and pretended to struggle. “Uh-oh, looks like I’m trapped!” She felt that frilly spot inside Pearl’s pussy and pressed it again. “ _Whatever_ shall I _do?_ ”

Now sucking so hard it almost hurt, Pearl threw am arm around Bismuth’s neck and held tight; her other hand rubbed up her thigh, taking care to trace over every muscle, before awkwardly sliding her thin arm between their bodies. With her face squashed against her lover’s chest, she couldn’t see what she was doing… but luckily she knew the way by heart. It wasn’t long before her palm was full of hot, damp curls and sweet lips.

She let out a muffled giggle when she heard Bismuth’s gasp, followed by a moan that stretched out and ended in a waver. This would be fun. Pregnancy had made many parts of her grow, and her clit was no exception; it had nearly doubled in size from the first trimester, now almost as long as Pearl’s finger. She could tell by the way it was trembling against her skin that under Bismuth’s bold façade, she was _aching_.

Bismuth must have picked up on her intentions, because she added another finger and her pounding turned relentless. Her thumb dwarfed Pearl’s tiny clit as she swirled it around. “You… you think you’re gonna get the best of me?” she panted. Drops of sweat were falling from her face onto her gem, her breasts, Pearl’s nose. “You got another think coming.”

Pearl tickled her fingertips along the underside of that big, strapping clit and caught it when it twitched up. A little pinch at the base, a squeeze on the tip, and Bismuth let out a feral kind of noise that sounded like cracking ice. Pearl began bobbing her head back and forth, adding tongue and teeth to her nursing; Bismuth retaliated by sinking her teeth into Pearl’s neck, but the quaking from deep inside her was shaking them both, and she knew she wasn’t going to last. “Y… Y…” She grit her teeth and strained against the first waves of delicious heat. “You spill a drop, princess, and I’ll spank that ass til it shines!”

Her shoulders were shuddering, and she caught Pearl’s eye. _Like hell you will,_ that wicked look said.

And she took her whole clit into her fist.

That did it. With a spasm, Bismuth’s world collapsed around her---everything just shrunk down to that scalding jolt of pleasure, the clear blue of her lover’s eyes, the wail pouring from her throat. The colours around her somehow dimmed and intensified at once, and her mind fell into a blurry softness as consciousness eclipsed.  
For a quiet stretch, all she could feel was the remnants of her orgasm vibrating inside her; then, bit by bit, her eyelids as she blinked and then, finally, she could see again, and the first thing her bleary eyes landed on was Pearl’s sweet face.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“…Hi,” Bismuth responded, and let her head flop back on the floor. She didn’t remember laying down. Pearl was curled up beside her with one sweaty arm draped over her belly. Though her neck felt like jelly, Bismuth leaned over and kissed the bridge of her nose, then put her hand over Pearl’s and squeezed. Time was she’d ask if it had been good, but over the past few months she’d come to recognize the telltale signs of an orgasm on her lover’s face. It was the heavy-lidded, dreamy eyes she loved the most.

Pearl put a sticky hand on Bismuth’s gem and idly rubbed along the facets. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Oh yeah,” she chuckled, rolling over a bit more so they could nuzzle together. “You’re amazing, Doll. But you cheated this time.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Pulling out the kinky card? That I can handle.” She hefted her breast. “But a double-whammy---now that’s just not fair.”

Pearl tittered and gently tapped the tip of her nose against Bismuth’s. “Well, if I’m so naughty, then maybe you should punish me. After all…”

She swept her finger deep inside Bismuth’s gem, and when her lover finished whimpering, she held her hand up so she could see. On the very tip of her finger was something wet and shimmering.

“…I think I spilled more than just a drop.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that's been on my mind and lying unfinished in my folders for a long time, but I finally got inspired to finish it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
